


Weak For You

by Animeangel1798



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Fluff, Gift Fic, Izaya being grumpy, M/M, Shizuo just wants to see his boyfriend giggle, Tickling, is that too much to ask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27770797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animeangel1798/pseuds/Animeangel1798
Summary: Izaya smirks back, apparently not smart enough to sense the incoming attack and Shizuo doesn't hesitate, digging his fingers into Izaya's side while pinning him with his body. Immediately Izaya yelps, body jolting as a helpless giggle falls past his lips
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	Weak For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tickles_tea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tickles_tea/gifts).



> This is a present for a friend, it's a bit short but I had to do something for their birthday. Hope you enjoy!

It's been obvious to Shizuo for a long time that Izaya likes to pretend not to react to things. He always tries so hard to keep silent during sex but, of course, always fails miserably. Izaya can't keep his mouth shut even when he's actively trying. Recently Shizuo discovered, completely by accident, another way to make Izaya react. It was only for a moment but he'd ran his fingers over Izaya's hip while they were lying in bed one day and Izaya had shivered and made a weird choked noise before quickly getting up to leave the room. Shizuo had caught sight of the flush on his face though and he thinks he can guess what the problem might be. It's honestly kinda cute if Izaya's ticklish and he's been saving the knowledge for the perfect moment to abuse it.

Obviously it doesn't take long, Izaya can't resist being a little shit so, in turn, Shizuo can't resist pinning him against the wall in Izaya's way too expensive apartment with a grin. Izaya smirks back, apparently not smart enough to sense the incoming attack and Shizuo doesn't hesitate, digging his fingers into Izaya's side while pinning him with his body. Immediately Izaya yelps, body jolting as a helpless giggle falls past his lips.

"A-ah! Shizu-chan! D-don't!"

Shizuo just grins, pinning Izaya in place with just his body as he wiggles both his hands into Izaya's sides. Izaya breaks out into the most adorable hiccupy giggles and even the death threats he manages to choke out ever so often don't ruin it. It helps that Izaya keeps jolting and writhing instinctively and the friction feels amazing. He leans in to kiss Izaya as he keeps up the attack and the taste of Izaya's breathless giggles on his lips is enough to make Shizuo groan softly.

Izaya whines, jerking away to catch his breath and Shizuo stops tickling him to let him rest a bit. Izaya glares as he pants, cheeks flushed cherry red from embarrassment.

"I'm gonna cut off your hands if you do that again."

Shizuo gives Izaya a smug grin.

"Really? I'd love to see you try. Besides, then I wouldn't fuck you anymore and you don't want that~"

Izaya glares harder but Shizuo can see the pout he's trying to hold back and it just makes him laugh.

"Maybe you haven't learned your lesson yet."

He teases and Izaya's eyes widen as Shizuo moves again.

"Wai- Ah! Hahaa-!"

Izaya dissolves into another fit of laughter and curses as Shizuo sets out to find his most ticklish spots. He practically shrieks when Shizuo gets his fingers on his thighs, struggling to get away but he can't. It's adorable and Shizuo is having the time of his life. Finally he lets Izaya go and Izaya stumbles away quickly.

"Go home."

He says snootily and Shizuo smiles, the effect he's going for it a bit undermined by the breathless tone of his voice and the still prominent blush.

"Sure, if that's actually what you want~ You invited me for a reason, right?"

Izaya pouts, clearly he doesn't like that Shizuo found his weakness but he also wants to sleep together. They've been dating long enough for Shizuo to recognize when Izaya is weiging the pros and cons of something. Finally Izaya sighs and nods.

"Fine, you can stay."

Shizuo smiles and reaches out to pull Izaya back against him for a kiss. Izaya tenses at first, wary of more tickling but relaxes into the kiss quickly when Shizuo doesn't. Shizuo kisses Izaya breathless all over again and pulls away with a grin.

"You're cute when you giggle by the way."

Izaya glares but Shizuo can recognize the pleased gleam in his eye at the compliment. Izaya is a sucker for any kind of compliment really. Izaya huffs and pulls away.

"Stop being sappy and take me to bed."

Shizuo doesn't hesitate and sweeps Izaya up into his arms.

"Sure thing, princess~"

Izaya's fingernails dig into his skin as payback for the pet name but Shizuo doesn't mind. Izaya's hard to deal with sometimes but Shizuo can't help but love him just the same.


End file.
